Her, She, IT
by Lexi1901
Summary: Leah sits, thinks, and makes a decision. Slight hints of Blackwater. Renesmee & Bella bashing. One-shot. Enjoy!


She shouldn`t exist. Her appearance in the real world was not a thing that should happen, that should be allowed.

And, it wasn`t. Those Italian vampires that Leah herself knew little of, except for the fact that they ruled over the rest the leeches, conducting the laws, and handing out punishments when they were not followed. They came here, after a whisper had reached their ears that an abomination still existed.

And, believing what they did, they came here to rid them of the hybrid living there. But they did not, as she did not violate the codes that the bloodsuckers lived by, so they let her pass, grudgingly. They let her continue to live, so long as she did not become a cold, cruel, havoc-wreaking monster.

But they were wrong. So wrong. She wouldn`t _grow up_ into a killing, home-wrecking machine, she already was one. Her existence ruined a happy ending for several people, and she put the lives of all those around her in danger, and it was done foolishly, she knew what she was doing, but she did lift a finger to stop it. Just like her selfish, stupid, undeserving mother, it made Leah`s insides twist and turn, just thinking about it.

And everyone, mortal or otherwise, simply fawned upon her, their bamboozled expressions, and their dedicated stares. She had them all wrapped around her finger, and they would content to her every whim. They had risked their very lives to fight for her, offered up their souls for a manipulating little imp.

Leah`s own mother had succumbed to the surreal beauty of the evil, demon spawn of filth, and was unswervingly loyal, pathetically devoted. Everyone she had met, besides Leah herself, was awed into silence and charmed by her looks, by the splendour of her features. As if that was all they cared about, her childish magnificence, and her fake innocence.

But Leah knew better. That disgusting creature would _not_ lull her into submission, another to add to a long list of people on her ranks. Leah swore to hate her, with every being in her body, with every last breath in her lungs, she would never give herself up the thing. Not Leah. She had a will, and she would not fall to her and worship the ground the abomination walked on. She wouldn`t, maybe everyone else was happy to follow and remain clueless, but Leah would not become a hopeless follower.

Leah couldn`t even _see_ what everyone liked about the scum. She wasn`t kind, caring loving or anything of the sort. Besides her gloriously good looks, what was it about her that appealed to them? It wasn`t an actual feature of the child, more so a certain _air, _a certain aura that seemed to hang relentlessly around the child, like a sticky summer afternoon, it told their senses that nothing was to be feared, that the world was all good and nothing had to be thought about so much...

But, so what? What made her so much better than Leah? What made Leah look like a glass of plain, simple water next to the finest wine money could buy? Leah, well, okay, she didn`t stand a chance when compared in beauty to the revolting devil-like thing. But it didn`t all come down to looks, personality and morals were as of the same, if not more importance. That beast didn`t have a glowing persona, in fact, it was almost as repulsive as the destruction and devastation she had so consciously caused...

And exclaiming that the child did not know she was causing such disruption was moronic. The piece of filth knew exactly what she had done, her mental capacity was far more than her age, or so she had been told. She was abnormally intelligent, and could grasp a number of things that people twice her age could not fathom. Leah herself was smart, but not excessively so. She passed her exams with flying colours, but clearly, Leah was not a child prodigy. She was clever, but not in the same degree.

The sick being for everything, and she didn`t deserve a decimal of what she was blessed with. Loving parents who would go to any means to protect her, along with many faithful followers, a rich lifestyle, so she would never have to work a day in her life, and she was also lucky, lucky that she had somebody like Jacob saved for her.

She had several things Leah didn`t, and probably never would. Leah`s parents were loving, sure, except for the fact that one was lying, cold and dead in a coffin in the La Push cemetery, while another was blindly worshiping that beast. Leah was loved by almost no one, sure that the only ones who still cared about her were her mother, and, at times, her brother.

The Clearwater`s were never rich, but fairly well-off, never poor. But they did not live as lavishly as the bloodsuckers, who had an endless supply of money. Leah would quite obviously have to work, that is, if she wanted to eat. Leah would work, she`d get a job, somewhere where it was certain that her work would be distracting, to provide a sufficient diversion from her own life.

The last thing that the abomination had that she did not stung deeper than all the rest, like a constant stab wound in the middle of her back. Every view of them together was like the knife twisting and turning, making a profound hole in her.

It was not fair that Leah had so much devastation in her life, not just in any way, and no rhyme or reason to the cruel things that fate had bestowed upon her. The death of her father, her transformation into a creature of horror films and nightmares, her boyfriend leaving her for somebody much like a sister to Leah, it was sick, and she did not deserve what had happened to her.

But Leah could see why Jacob- the name made her fists curl; her nails biting into her skin- preferred the half-breed to her. She was young, full of life and beautiful, but Leah... she was scarred and bitter for someone who still had many years left to live. Leah looked cruel, cold, like some sort of `bitter harpy` as Jacob had so cleverly described her.

But all she really wanted was love, simple as that.

Leah looked out over the edge of the cliff, the very one that leech-lover had hurled herself off of so many months ago, and a single tear escaped her water eyes, hot and salty, running down her russet cheek.

"I hate you, Renesmee Carlie Cullen." She whispered, looking at the stunning orange-red sunset that was mocking her, its beauty jeering at the molten turmoil bubbling inside her, ready to explode.

And Leah knew, at that moment, that she didn`t measure up to her. Plainly because she was Leah, and not the striking beast that had captured the heart of the one she had loved. Leah wiped the tear away, and swore to herself, making a silent oath, that she would never love again, she would lock up her heart, to save it from heartbreak, should anyone else come along and smash her dreams, not caring as they did so.


End file.
